Romance Gone Wrong
by OnceUponATimes
Summary: I'm a fan of Delbert and Amelia, but with all these romance fics. . . what happens if something goes wrong? Not everything is happy-go-lucky- even in the Doppler household. Let's admit it.
1. The Start Of The End

What about a divorce?

Doctor Delbert Doppler looked at his beautiful wife, bracing himself up on his elbow. She was laying towards him, a smile on her face- probably because of last night, if you know what I mean. Or maybe because she was dreaming something nice, that was a good thought. "I love you," Delber whispered, something he'd said to his wife, _the_ Captian Amelia, for years. They had been together for about five years now, but had just gotten married three years ago.

"Don't bother me when I'm trying to sleep, Doppler." She mumbled back, rolling over to ignore his incoming kiss, which he always greeted her by in the morning. Always too damned early in the morning for Amelia, who was used to waking up late, and getting up too early in the morning- except on her days off. Doctor Delber Doppler seemed to assume she always rose up early in the morning because that was her 'army' way. No, if you didn't wake up so damned early in the morning, one would get nothing done, would they? She only wished he woulder understand that, but she felt no need to explain it to him. She thought common sense would due. _I mean, for the first few months I slept with him, it was fine and cute, but now. . . Jesus Christ, Delber, what the good Hell are you doing?!_ she thought as he had crept his hand around her waist.

"Delbert, if you don't take your hand away from my non-pregnant stomach, I will only be forced into tearing it to pieces then using your skin as mache to suffocate you with." She hissed, her voice muttering it into a pillow.

Delbert sighed, and took his hand back. His wife must be in one of her 'moods' again. He wasn't sure who was taking their not being about to make child worse: Him, or her. He tried his best to help, but he only seemed to be making her mad, now.

-------------

"Would you calm down?!" He yelled at her, his face in exasperation as he threw his hands up in the air, (like yeah), then letting them drop to his side in frustration. "Woman, if you don't start talking to me face-to-face, I swear I'll-" he had been following her as she'd stomped away in anger, and ended up bumping into her when she instantly stopped, and he sputtered, frowning at her as he just barely managed to catch his glasses and put them on his nose. She turned around slowly; creepily. "Or you'll _what_, Doppler? Breathe on me?" She laughed, though it wasn't her soft laugh; she was angrier than. . . well, a cat. Doppler had been frowning at her, but his jaw dropped. "_What_ did you just say?" He whispered, his eyebrows pulling together in anger; he wasn't an angry person, but she'd gone too far. "All I'm saying is that people of _your_ types should brush their teeth more!" He sputtered and stuttered, but he could hardly get so much of a word out at her as she stomped away again.

"I wish you weren't so God damned Bipolar!" He screamed back at her, after a few seconds' of watching her go away. Then he realized what he'd just said was a damned mistake, and maybe that if he ran now, maybe he'd be able to get to Delilah and ride her bare-back to the city. . . but that was such an iffy thing to say.

He was about to die.


	2. I WISH YOU WEREN'T SO BIPOLAR!

_"I wish you weren't so God damned Bipolar!"_

Amelia's body stopped, her foot in midair, her spine instantly rigid. She turned and looked at Delbert from where she stood, and she put her foot down. "What did you just say?" She hissed, her voice barely audible, but with Delbert's good hearing, and his heard going a thousand beats a second, he heard it clear as mud.

"I. . . said that I love you."

"You son of a bitch." She growled, her eye pupils into black slits, her emerald-coloured eyes turning into a brownish colour in anger. "You've forgotten who I am, Doctor Doppler." Using his title and last name for the first time in a long time. "But I'll make sure you certainly won't forget who I will become."

"Wha-what do you m-m-mean by that. . ." He whispered, his knees shaking, and if he had a tail, it would have been between his legs.

"You'll hear from my lawyer. I'm sure he will be able to explain it to you." Her voice was as cold as ice, every sylable she pushed out from her thin lips made another slice on his heart.


	3. The Dreaded Consequences

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted until recently! I just suck when it comes to being told to write. But, thanks for waiting! (: You've got two chapters! (I didn't even know there was a second chapter that I wrote! So, here's for waiting! :) (And sorry they're small, but I'm kinda lost on ideas! Do ya'll have any suggestions for more drama?) **

**Song: How Can I Live Without Her - Christopher Atkins**

Until Amelia walked out the door, it was all that Delbert could do to hold himself up. As soon as the large door in his lonely, cold house (or so it seemed now without her) shut, Delbert fell to the ground. His whole body shuddered, as he let his tears left his body. _Painfully_ they left his body.

The past year or so their relationship had taken a rocky turn. They had been slowly falling apart when a doctor had told them that because they were two different species, there was a ninety percent chance that they wouldn't be able to have children, and if they did, there was a sixty percent chance, excluding the regular chances, of having major complication. After that, Amelia's emotions had gotten rocky. . .

Delbert's tears didn't dry as the sun started to disappear into the night. He hadn't realized it had been that long, but. . . he couldn't. Without Amelia, his life would be back to where it was; nothing. He wasn't a famous scientist, despite his colleagues telling him he had found some of the most magnificent things known to man- including the planet of the lost treasures, and something with a few bigger words than I can spell.

Delbert couldn't manage to drag himself off the floor, so that's where he slept that night.

_**She'll always be the only one, her name forever on my lips. . .**_

_**She's slipping through my fingertips. . . **_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Doppler, but because of Amelia's. . . uh, medical history, having a child would come with many complications." Amelia's eyes hardened, but Delbert raised his eyebrow. _

_"What do you mean "because of Amelia's mystery- er, history?" Delbert fumbled, not being focused enough on anything to even keep his stuttering under control. He had been taking some speech therapy, but as you see, sometimes it relapsed. _

_"I'm sorry, Sir, but that's up to your wife to tell you, not me." With that, the Frogulan doctor left, with Doctor's jaw dropping as he turned to Amelia, but she wasn't on the doctor's table. Her high heels clicked on the linoleum floor as she had began to walk down the hall. _

_"What-wha-wh-what have you not told me, Amelia? M-me-medical history? What did he mean by that?" Delbert asked, as he almost slipped on the wet floors when trying to keep up to Amelia's quick pace._

_Amelia couldn't say a word, in fear of her emotion showing as it had with Mr. Arrow's death- she mustn't act like that again. She didn't want her voice to break, either. _

_She remembered what had happened. That night, when she was walking home from the Interstellar Academy, after taking a bus 3/4s of the way there- as far as it would go, though usually she walked the whole way. It was because they had been working on the lights in the streets and they were turned off, and she lived in the worst part of the town. . . she shouldn't have declined staying at her friend's place for the night. She should have stayed, but. . . a man came out of one of the darkest corners, and, well, you can guess what happened next._

_Two months later she found out she was pregnant, and opted to abort it, not aware that it could sabotage her chances to ever have children again, and also not aware of the pain it would put her through. She shrugged it off, as "tough" as she was, because why would she have children anyway? It was definitely not in her future plans. Or ever._

_No matter what, though, she would never tell a soul what happened, other than the police. And she made them swear they would never discuss it, or she'd have their heads- literally. They kept it silent, solved the case, put him away, and it was all kept hush-hush- then she snuck in the police agency and burned her case, changed some things on their government-issued computers and made sure the bastard stayed in there for a few more years- in a bad wing known for beating up rapists._

_"It's nothing, Doctor. Just a few bumps and bruises from being a captain." But he wouldn't believe that- who would? Delbert wasn't that stupid. _

_"Amelia." Delbert stated, grabbing her arm before they reached her car. "I am your husband, not just some pansy- er, posy- er, __**nosy**__ neighbour." Amelia started at him, her eyes as blank as a piece of paper. "It's nothing, Delbert." _

_And that's when all the fights started. . ._


	4. A World Upside Down part one

**Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? :) I've finally gotten around to writing a FOURTH chapter! I am SO glad for all of you who reviewed, or sent me messages- even those of you who wanted to know what the surprise was. Well, I wasn't telling you- and I've let you guys go on suspense long enough, so here it is (it's going to be long-winded, believe me!).**

**-Samelia **

**(oh, P.S.: Ignore how Delbert's homophobic, and grew up in a French community, whenever I mean "in general", I say it in French...I don't know, I've done it ever since I took a course of it in a university, it's hard to get out of your head! Also, I'm not homophobic- I'm a lesbian myself, but as you can see, I want to fuck up ALL the same-old same-old shit, I want this to be pretty fuckin' original :P).**

_"Why don't you trust me, woman?" Delbert let out in the parking lot, where various other people looked at him strangely. He stared back at them, but slowly put his hands down and started walking, as if nothing had happened. Awkward._

_"Sometimes, Amelia, I wish you were more open minded, or at least more open en général. You don't tell me things!" Whenever Delbert became angry, a lot of his French heritage came out. You wouldn't know it, but Delbert was raised in a small French county a few planets away from Montressor._

_"Telling you something is like telling a child to keep a secret; remember how we met? 'Oh, I've got the treasure map, hoy hoy! I'm going to say this in front of people I do not know that obviously look like bandits!'" Amelia stared at him blankly, and Delbert's cheeks turned a soft shade of red, and he adjusted his glasses. "Yes, Doctor, sometimes I wish I were more open minded as well, maybe I wouldn't have married a man." Not suggesting she was homophobic, no, Amelia had many gay friends, but ever since she had been in the Navy, it was assumed she was a lesbian; many woman in the army or Navy were lesbians, and most didn't exceed the stereotype- except Amelia. _

_They were both in the carriage on their way home, but Delbert, little as we'd know, was __**very**__ homophobic, despite how intellectual he was. Amelia knew this, and __**certainly**__ didn't approve of it, because many of her very close friends were gay, or lesbians as well- and he also didn't like the thought of his wife having been, or being with another woman- or the fact that any woman could be with a woman, and a man with a man. He didn't have any religious things to say about it, he just didn't think it was right. Funny, though, he thought Sara being a single mother was fine. Oh, how weird his thoughts were..._

Delbert was awakened by a knock at the door.

His first basic thought was "I don't want to get the door, my life is ruined."

Then he realized when Amelia left, she probably hadn't grabbed her key- and maybe it was her wanting to get back in! Amelia was coming back to him! Thank the all might Lord!

Delbert scrambled to get up, and resembled a very I-cried-all-night-and-slept-on-the-floor version of Scooby Doo, and I don't say that because they're both dogs. . . okay, I do.

Except Amelia was not there for the reason he wanted her to be.

Delbert threw open the door, having seen Amelia's fiery red hair through the window in the foyer. Her hair was much longer now, as her short hair had only been a recent change, and she liked it- but she wanted it long again. She had previously donated her hair as a wig for cancer patients, and she figured she'd do it again.

"Oh, Amelia, thank God you're here- I love you, I miss you!" Delbert stopped proffesing his 'poetic' love by the icy glare that he was getting from Amelia. "Uh, Amelia-?" Delbert stared at her, and she had a friend with her, he recognized this friend from a banquet; her name was Elizibathi, or maybe it was Elizzib...

"Morning, Doctor Delbert." She said, her voice low, and definitely not its warm state. This was "pissed off" Amelia. It's kind of like Killer Barbie. Except worse.

Delbert backed up, and moved his arm as to invite her in, but she was already walking inside.

"Uh, Amelia?" Debert repeated, his eyebrow raised higher than any eyebrow should raise.

"Delbert, I'm going to be blunt. I'm packing my clothes, I'm packing my things, and I'm moving out." Delbert went catatonic. He became a pure white colour, a negative shade, and you know that feeling you get when something bad happens? Just the feeling of your heart sinking into your stomach, and the blood from all your limbs is racing to your heart because it's broken, and needs to be fixed. . . Delbert was feeling that, but in the most extreme way possible.

Amelia, the sociopathic woman she was, kept on going, Elizibathi in front of her, asking her where she should start collecting things, but not before she took one look at Delbert, and she, too, raised her eyebrows. "Is he dead?"

"No," Amelia took boxes from the closet that she'd purposely put there in case they did divorce. It was from when she had moved in. "But it could be a posibility in the future," she mumbled under her breath. Sure, her heart was breaking, but not quite. It was love, but really, he was a dog. She was a cat. It probably wasn't meant to be... Right?

It took a few hours, but Amelia and Elizibathi quickly packed Amelia's things- never stopping for breaks, or pausing. Sure, their muscles were throbbing, but Elizibathi was very understanding, and knew Amelia would owe her a favour later.

"A big favour." Elizibathi said as the weight of the boxes she was carrying finally hit her on the last box, and she threw it in the truck.

"I apologize for having put you through this, Elli, but you underst-"

"Yes, Amelia, I understand." She said stiffly, hating when people brought up her past divorce. "Don't ask me advice, either. You never know what to do or say to your ex, but I have a good lawyer that knows what to say, if you need one.

"And Amelia, don't you think this is rather rash? I mean, it's one stupid fight. . ."

"And Elizibathi, don't you think your divorce was rather rash? I mean, you only fought all the time and were never meant for each other obviously, and he was a nimwad, but everyone else kept asking you if you were doing the right thing, and if you should have considered marriage counseling, and you did for two years, even thought you knew it was pointless." Amelia barked back mockingly.

"Touché." Elizibathi laughed, and Amelia joined in.

They were really good friends, and knew each other since they were children...

**End of part 1.**

**This is definitely not the surprise I've got in store for ya'll, but at least here's a chapter! :)**


	5. Drunken Nights Lead To Fights

**Hey guys! I'm baaack. :) I'm really procrastinating, and definitely distracting myself from the fight my girl and I are having, but this helps- and you guys love it, right? haha. (: Hope ya'll enjoy! I may need some help... That means the idea of a co-writer is in my head! Also, I know this is a small, stupid chapter- but it's better than nothing. :)**

_Five months later._

Sarah's Ben Bo Inn was in the finishing stages of being rebuilt, and Delbert (before the reconstruction) had been taking carpentry classes. They seemed to work, because now he actually knew how to use a hammer, which initially surprised- and scared- Sarah when he arrived at the site to help and had a tool belt on... and- don't picture this too long or you'll hurt yourself- shorts and an 'old' white shirt on.

What was more surprising that, after convincing Sarah he could do it, he was rather good at it. He'd honestly took those classes because he wanted to start being a "man" in his house. Usually he'd pay someone to fix this, or fix that- but Amelia insisted on doing it herself. But helping Sarah was an ego-booster, too.

"So, Delbert, are you and Amelia going to the opening?" Sarah knew the answer, but she was distracted writing down the names of people who were going, while calling them to ask them. Delbert hadn't told her that he and Amelia had split up, he just told her that she had been on a trip for five months. Sarah kept asking him what was wrong, because you could see it in his eyes. His skin had gotten paler, he had bags under his eyes, and his brown eyes didn't sparkle anymore. Even his voice seemed odd.

"Well, Sarah-"

"Hold on, Delbert." Sarah said, as the person she'd been calling had answered the phone. Delbert didn't know how to tell Sarah that they'd broken up, so he chose to ignore it. He'd have to fess up sometime, but he just didn't want Sarah to be reminded of the pain she'd gone through with Leland leaving her, and he didn't exactly want to know what she did to help. It's not like he could complain as much, it wasn't like he was a single father, and if he were, the whole problem would've been fixed.

"Okay, Delbert. Sorry, what were you saying?" Sarah looked back at him from her place at the island in the middle of her kitchen. They'd made the house, but the Ben Bo Inn was still in the midst of being fixed. It was going to look absolutely beautiful when it was finished.

"I was, uh..." He bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll see if she has any plans. I will go, certainly." He didn't want Sarah to be offended, of course he wanted to go see the opening! It obviously would mean a lot to Sarah if he did. He'd call Amelia, (despite the dangers of that situation) when Sarah left.

Sarah looked at him strangely. "How about I fix you a cup of tea?" She asked, her eyebrow raised as high as it could go. It wasn't really a question, either. It was a statement, and he knew what would happen after that; she would ask him what truly was wrong.

Sarah knew something was wrong with Delbert and his wife, but he was going to let him tell her. She didn't need to pry, after all Delbert had done for her. But, he was her best friend, and vice versa. It was odd that he hadn't told her anything. But she knew it was serious. In the five months, he'd gone from healthy and plump to thin and deadly. He'd lost at least twenty pounds, and looked like he was thirty years older. There was nothing in his eyes. Almost like... his soul was ripped out.

Sarah fixed them both up a cup of tea and sat down across from him. Delbert had spaced out, and looked even worse than she'd left him. It was sad. She worried about him...

"Delbert?" Delbert snapped out of his coma when Sarah called his name. It was almost automatic. He felt like he was on auto-pilot (cliche as it was, it was so true).

"Yes?" He said, staring at Sarah as he wrapped his large hands around the cup, taking a slow drink.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but again, it wasn't a question.

"Sarah, nothing's-"

"Don't lie to me, Delbert Hampton Doppler." She raised an eyebrow at him, and pursed her lips.

"Oh, Sara..." Delbert wiped a tear away from his eyes, and then explained to Sara what had happened.

"Call her." She said, taking a sip of what had gone from tea to a cooler.

"Huh?" Delbert whispered, he always talked like that when he was drunk. "Do what, now?" He slurred, this having been his fifth drink of coke and rye.

"Call her." She said again, nodding.

"You need to ask her if she'll come to the opening."

"Oh..." Delbert paused, his brain slowly functioning what Sarah had said.

"Okay!" He got up, scrambled, fell to the floor, got up again and hauled ass to the phone. He tried three times to dial the number that was stuck on the wall. Amelia's lawyer had accidentally given him the number when he called him without blocking the number because they needed to meet and sign papers. He had up and refused, and he was being taken to court for everything. Amelia wasn't taking half his earnings- she was fine on her own, but they had some other things to go over and whatnot. Since Delbert had helped her buy half a ship. His lawyer told him he should get pay back, but he couldn't speak at that moment.

"Hello?" said the drunk sounding/groggy voice on the other end. It was Elizibathi. "Who the hell is calling at this time of night?" Asked another drunk sounding/groggy British-accented voice, sounding precuriously like Amelia...

"Is Amelia there?" Delbert asked, not even registering where his girlfriend was, and who had answered HER apartment phone. "Lillian, it's for you." Elizibathi giggled, and Amelia giggled, too. That sobered Delbert enough. Lillian was Amelia's middle name. _No one_ called Amelia by that name. Ever.

"Who is this?" Delbert said, before Elizibathi could pass the phone to Amelia. "Why, who do you think this is?" She giggled. "It's Eliz... Eliz... bathi..." She was so drunk she could hardly pronounce her own name.

"Are you in bed with Amelia?"

"Who's Amelia?" she slurred.

"Gimme the phone." Amelia slurred, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Amelia, why is Elizabathi in your bed?" Asked Delbert, and Amelia went quiet.

"She had a nightmare." Amelia lied, but Delbert knew.

"We're not even divorced."

"Technicalities." She slurred, and they both laughed.

**Delbert's anger flared.**


	6. Waking Up Alone Was A Better Idea

**Finally! I have something that makes me need to do something. My computer's Internet isn't working (at the time I'm writing this), so here I am... writing a sixth chapter! Wow!**

Amelia woke up with a banging headache- it wasn't one of her unexpected migraines, though. It was a hangover. And a bad one at that. She could feel her whole body pulsate to the rythm of the devils banging on her skull... what was that lump of blankets in front of her that seemed like it was breathing? Elizabathi!

Elizabathi rolled over whenever she heard Amelia's gasp. "Good morning, Lillian." She smirked, and Amelia winced. "Not so loud!" She hissed, covering her feline ears. Elizabathi laughed, and slowly got off the bed. "Why were you sleeping in my bed?" Amelia asked quietly as they walked out to the kitchen, Amelia sliding her body into the booth, rubbing her temples. Elizabathi threw Amelia a bottle of Tylenol- which she caught. Even while hungover she was on guard, how could you think differently? Amelia took one pill, even though she knew that wouldn't even make a dent in her headache. Having had an addiction to painkillers and Ridilin when she was at the academy (working out a lot and having to study for hours did not mix without the drugs), Amelia was prone to becoming addicted, the doctors told her, to any other kind of pill she took. She had since refused to have any other pills, even prescribed, but she also hadn't had this bad of a hangover since her academy days.

"Do you want some eggs?" Elizabathi called from the kitchen.

"Not hungry. You haven't answered my question, Elizabathi." Amelia frowned, hoping that what she had thought was only a dream... wasn't real. "Why was I in your bed? Amelia, you were in _my_ bed." Amelia bit her knuckles hard, almost drawing blood, as her stomach flopped. She ran to the bathroom and threw up whatever colourful food she'd had the day before. Her frail body hugged the toilet for support as her body heaved. She wasn't sure if it was because of the hangover, or because of the fact that she had technically cheated on the love of her life. Even if he was an asshole, even he was homophobic, even he was a bumbling fool- he was still _her_ bumbling fool. He was her husband, and she loved him, even if she didn't want to admit that she'd fallen in love with a man that didn't quite accept everything she was. And... even if he didn't know a quater of a her past, she still wanted to spend her life with him.

Elizabathi came in and handed her a glass of water and a towel. "Figure you might need this." She chuckled, and Amelia sighed. "_Please_ tell me we didn't do anything last night." Amelia mumbled, before heaving stomach acid into the toilet. She was on the brink of fainting before Elizabathi laughed, "What would "anything" classify?" Amelia turned her head long enough to look at her, before everything went black. She was dehydrated, of course. A few minutes later she woke up- thanking her lucky stars that her hair was still in a ponytail from the night before, or it all would've been in the puke-filled toilet. She flushed the toilet and tightened her ponytail, biting her lip. "Elizabathi?" She called, her voice hoarse. Amelia picked up the glass of water and chugged the whole thing down. She was aware of the "little sips" rule, but she was thirsty and needed energy. And fast. Maybe she'd stop down at McDonald's for some psuedo-energy before she went to Delbert's and...

_What, Amelia? What will you do when you get to Delbert's? Tell him you're sorry that you've lied to him ever since you met him? Tell him that you didn't sleep with Elizabathi- even though you're not even sure if you did or didn't? What, Amelia? What are you going to tell him when you get to him? _

She bit her lip again, and slowly pushed up her body- seeing herself in the mirror. Her skin was a pasty colour, and in the past five months she'd lost at least twenty pounds. Delbert always kept the weight on her with his good homecooking- or Sarah, whenever he would invite her over. Amelia wasn't really an eater, but he made sure she at least had three square meals a day. He'd bring her tea and a treat, too, whenever she was working away in her office, and she would do the same when he was up discovering a new star. Ever since their adventure to Treasure Planet ended he was a very "on-call" astrophysicist. She was, of course, the same captain as always, but since she had been married, if she wasn't working with Delbert she didn't take on many expeditions. Amelia was dressed and showered before she headed back down to the kitchen, finding a note on the table from Elizibathi.

_Dear Amelia,_

_you're going to thank me for what I did last night... maybe. Anyway, I'm off to the airport to pick up Bernice and then we're shopping. If I come home and you're there- and alive, from what you looked like earlier there may be a chance you might not be- I'll cook supper. That is, if you can stomach anything. You've been getting thinner... kinda... lately. _

"What a half-and-half," Amelia muttered. Half-and-half was a common term her British parents would use when talking about someone who was very indecisive. "'You've been getting thinner...kinda...lately."? What does she mean?" Amelia shook her head, and burped. She wrinkled her nose, the acid smell was revolting. "I need... food."

After stopping at McDonald's for pseudo-food and energy, Amelia called Delbert's phone as she turned into his driveway. She stopped in his front yard, and looked at her phone. He wasn't answering. That was never like Delbert. She tried his cellphone, and again, no answer. And _that_ was not like Delbert. He had his cellphone by his side twenty-four seven. Amelia climbed out of her black Ford truck and walked into the door. Surprisingly he hadn't changed the locks. It was their house, she saw no need to knock... he was still her husband... right?

"Delby?" She called- a little sweet talking helped everyone. Yeah, she was a hypocrite, but she really didn't care when it came to saving her marriage or not. Every little bit helped in a situation like hers. After not getting an answer, she took off her coat and was about to take off her shoes when she noticed another woman's shoes by the door. "You're kidding me," she whispered, her eyebrow raising. A little part of her was jealous, but the common sense part knew that she deserved it, and if he had a woman... well, good for him. Maybe they're just shoes... Amelia shook her head. Even the devil on her shoulder couldn't make up an excuse for why a randoom pair of shoes would be at her house. Ahem, Delbert's house.

Amelia continued up to Delbert's room, calling his name. "Delbert?" She called out, biting her lip, pushing his door open slowly. She gasped at what she saw. Delbert and Sara... laying in _their_ bed. The bed that Amelia and he had shared for years, where they first made love... just thrown out the window. And Delbert had lost his virginity to Amelia there, as well. Amelia stood up straight, and knocked on the door. "Doctor Doppler!" And instantly the canine was awake, covering his ears with his large hands. "Not so loud! It hurts!" Obviously from a hangover. He reached for his glasses, but they were on the floor, where Amelia picked them up and put them on his face. "I was coming here for a certain reason, but I think our first rational discussion should be about why _Miss Hawkins _is in your bed." Amelia pointed a slim finger towards the sleeping figure laying on the bed beside the sitting doctor. "Uh, Amelia, I can explain..."


End file.
